


(I Die) When Angels Deserve To Cry

by hobrosey (TenaciousB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousB/pseuds/hobrosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 7x17 ─ A scene that should've happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Die) When Angels Deserve To Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Castiel's returns I got a lot of feelings and barfed this out into my keyboard.

He still had the features of an Angel. He hadn't changed a bit.

Dean and Castiel slipped away from Meg, and came to a stop just out of sight from the Demon. This was none of her business.

Dean stepped closer to the Angel, and trailed his fingers slowly down the curve of Castiel's neck. 

"Please, Cas." Dean's eyelids slipped shut and began a silent prayer. A shimmer of liquid danced in the lining of his eyelashes, threatening to fall onto freckle-kissed cheeks.

"I should not be here Dean, I caused this, I caused all of this." The Angel's voice wavered, he pursed his lips tightly together in hopes that his guilt and pain would be held inside.

Dean opened his eyes, and near-lept at Castiel. He gripped him - tight - and stood there, refusing to move and let Castiel go.

He couldn't let him go, no, not again. Dean wouldn't be able to handle it. 

"Please Cas, you can't leave us, you can't leave me." He begged into the Angel's shoulders, it felt like someone was clawing at the insides of his chest. This couldn't happen again.

"Dean, I-"

"Please!"

In the time that Castiel had spent with Dean, he had seen the hunter cry, many times, but he had never seen him break down. Not like this. The tears leaked through his sweater and the moisture threatened his shirt.

The Angels arms twitched at his sides, then raised slowly, wrapping themselves around his righteous man. His grip became tighter and he knew he was near crushing the human.

Dean's body stopped shaking, his tears ceased slowly and the Angel's eyes fell shut. Dean hugged him closer - if that was possible - cradled his head a little to the right and placed small kisses in the curve of his neck. Castiel moved his head and pressed his lips into Dean's hair.

"Please Cas, none of it matters anymore. I know you care, and Sammy needs our help. I'm not asking for you to fix anything, I just need you to try. Please Cas, just try."

He placed one more, tender kiss on the Angel's neck. Castiel's eyes flitted open, and he slid his hands to Dean's shoulders.

"Of course I will do this for you Dean, I did all of this... for you."


End file.
